Due to the sustained global energy shortage, the price of oil becomes higher and the environmental consciousness rises day by days. The most popular subject of the energy industry is how to provide a clean and effective energy. In a variety of alternative energies, the chemical battery is the most actively developing technology. With continued investment in research and development of related industries, the chemical battery technology is not only continuously improved and enhanced, but also widely used in our daily life, such as consuming electronics, medical equipment, electric bicycles, electric motorcycles, electric cars and electric buses.
Particularly, the Lithium Ferric Phosphate (LiFePO4, hereinafter referred as “LFP”) composite batteries are widely accepted by the market because of the large current and long life cycle. Also, the LFP composite batteries have no risk of explosion and have the advantages of high power efficiency and low pollution so as to be used in replace of the conventional lead-acid, nickel-metal hydride and nickel-cadmium batteries. After years of research, the Lithium Ferric Phosphate Nano-Co-crystalline Olivine (hereinafter referred as “LFP-NCO”) battery is developed. The LFP-NCO battery is a single compound consisting Li, Fe, P and metals or precursor of metal composition, and is a non-coated and non-doped material, so that the LFP-NCO battery can significantly improve the power conductivity and eliminate impurities. Moreover, the price of the LFP-NCO battery is lower than conventional lithium ferric phosphate materials, in which the LFP-NCO battery has higher market competitiveness and becomes the main product of the industry.
In general, ferric phosphate (FePO4), lithium hydroxide (LiOH) and lithium carbonate (Li2CO3) are applied to process a reaction of the conventional preparation method of LFP-NCO. Due to the high cost of raw materials of lithium hydroxide, the high requirement of much more ferric phosphate, and much more grinding times, the costs per unit of time and money are increased. Moreover, the preparation method includes acid-base neutralization reactions, so the process is quite sensitive to the pH value, which causes the viscosity of materials and the blockage of processing pipes. Also, the processing temperature cannot be stably controlled because of the endothermic and exothermic phenomena of the neutralization reactions, such that the operation difficulty is increased over and over again. In addition, in the process of the aforementioned preparation method, the materials have to be moved for several times, which causes risk of pollutions, thereby decreasing the product quality.
There is a need of providing a preparation method of battery composite material and a precursor thereof to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.